Eternal Sunshine
by lollypop1233
Summary: Richard Grayson loved Wally West but now he has to forget him. These are the tapes of Richards progress to forgetting Wally West.


**Eternal sunshine**

* * *

The guy in the audio took on an informative tone " So before we proceed we have to map out where in your mind these memories recide so we can go and extract them later. So the next time I see you I want you to bring with you everything that reminds you of him. Everything even the things that may seem insignificant. Such as a scarf that you wore when you first met him anything that holds meaning. Alright."  
...

"Richard I see you didn't bring anything with you have you changed your mind? "  
Richard paused for a second " No I have not, I have just realized that everything reminds me of him. The kitchen at Wayne manor where we baked cookies, the balcony where we shared our first kiss, the training room where we sparred. Everything I -I just know how to forget him when he was such a big part of my life." his voice cracked at the end he swallowed thickly

" He and I met when we were so young you see." he said trying to recompose himself.  
"I see your predicament." the doctor responded gently " The memory is a very delicate thing removing specific large chunks may in turn cause some sort of brain impediment. The brain starts to feel like there are huge chunks missing and it fills them up but it doesn't know what was in that gap so it just keeps filling causing you to sort of hallucinate making you crazy. The only way to avoid this is to erase everything associated with the item in this case erasing Wayne manor. To erase something completely the brain does not question it because there was nothing there to begin with. "  
There was a long pause before richard responded " So the only way to completely forget Wally is to have my whole memories erased? "  
"Yes " the doctor thought some more "other wise there can be complications that may arise.I don't recommend it thought"  
"Do it " Richard said as if he was recuding to his fate.  
"Excuse me " the doctor said in disbelief.  
"I said do it"  
"you do understand what I'm saying. Everything will be erased. Not only Wally West but everyone and everything. In a sense it is erasing your whole memory and starting from scratch . "  
I understand.  
Silence  
"Every well I will start mapping your brain. "  
...

"How much longer? " Richard said impatiently .  
"Richard what a pleasant surprise, i didn't know you were coming in today. " the voice contained a smile in it "And to answer your question not much longer I have just mapped out your brain. "  
"I thought this was going to go faster then deleting specific parts of my brain. "  
"You would think but It's not in this case we are deleting everything but not the scenery we want you to have memories that are insignificant to you but are useful. Your knowledge of superheroes will still be there but you are going to forget that you were ever one of them. You will keep your ability to write and speak those many different languages you like but you will not know that you know them. Also I'm still working to make sure that your personality stays intact. "  
"Thanks "  
"Richard listen its been four months sense you came to me with this request can't you just let this go.I mean is it really worth it?"  
"No I can not let this go i told you when I first came to you that I wanted to forget and that is exactly what I'm going to do. "  
...

"You know today Wally talked to me the first time in months. It hurt it hurt so badly. "  
"Ha " he laughed  
"Training it's all about training it was so easy for him to believe we were okay. " there was a long pause on the audio " Bruce taught me well. "  
"Richard I don't think you -"  
"Oh shut up Cal there is no need to be desecrate about this" Richard said impatiently " you already know who we all really are. "  
The guy the doctor named cal stayed quite.  
After a while richard asked "When will the extraction be ready ?"  
"a couple of more months just hang in there . " was the response . 

Sob sob  
"Richard what's wrong what did he do? " cal sounded angry and worried.  
"I can't - I can't " on the audio you could hear the gasps for air and the uncontrollable sobbing  
"Richard what did he do? " he said in a harsh tone not directed at Richard but to the man who had reduce him to tears.  
"Nothing it doesn't matter". He sniffed back the tears as sudden as the out break of tears had come they were stopped just as sudden . The mask of indifference was back "Because I'm going to forget . I am going to forget and it will not matter. "the only evidence that he had been crying were his red eyes but that could be dismissed as allergies.

"Everything is mapped out and ready " Cal stated proudly " and operational after months of hard work and slave labor might i add it's finally finished. "  
"Thanks Cal " Richard responded gratefully

"Remind me how much I'm getting paid for this ?  
Ha ha just kidding Any thing for a friend. " all of the good humor left his voice as he said "Well all that is left is for you to say good bye to them. "  
"I already did " richard responded nonchalantly " Let's get this over with. "  
"What did you tell them? " Cal asked his voice gave away his curiosity.  
"That I was going away-  
"I don't think that's a great cover"  
-On vacation "  
"Ah okay I think that could work. "

"I made you a new identity Robert Westworth has a nice ring to it doesn't it. I didn't want you to completely forget everything so i thought why not Robert its like Richard and Robin they both start with r's and well you know Richards your name and you used to be Robin so yeah. " at the end his voice held a certain smile.  
"Thanks cal"  
"No problem "

"Alright I'm just going to put you to sleep. Your not going to feel a thing." Cal said reassuringly.  
"I won't remember Even if it did " Richard pointed out.  
"Yeah " Cal said in a wiskful tone  
"Cal " RIchard said softly  
"Yes "  
"I'm going to miss you the most "  
"I'm going to miss you to dicky bird.  
I hope this brings you peace. "

with that the tape came to an end. it sat in a box for years gathering dust. The secand invasion came and went and still the tape sat there in the old deserted lab gathering dust along with hundreds of patient files. The world forgot Richard Grayson and he forgot them.

Heroes died and rose and still The mystery of what happened to night wing stayed. Many marked his disappearance as one of the early signs of the invasion. You and i both know how wrong they are.

And so the tapes stayed until ...  
They to disappeared and so the mystery remains to all who don't know.

But we know

...

He chose to forget

* * *

:3


End file.
